Fairy Academy Fuses?
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: okay i took the Fairy Tail setting for OVA 2 and the Host club and i wrote a story, and i suck in English. The girls of Obelia Academy are woried about their friend who transfered to a diffrend school and if her new school need to fuse with Ouran and their stupid Host Club they think about a plan. Note: when you reed this make sure you have watched OVA 2 from Fairy Tail
1. prologe

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first story so I hope you all will give me nice comments and you're not rude**

**So if you can't say something nice it is sometimes better to say nothing at al.**

**I had this idea in my head for a long time now and I will try to update it often but I have school to attempt to and that stuff so yeah sometimes It will take a while.**

**I hope you all understand what I am saying because I can't speak/write English properly because I'm still in high school and I'm not from England of the USA so yeah don't be rude pleas I'm just trying my best.**

**This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Ouran High school Host Club**

**I took the Fairy Tail from the second OVA because there is already a school situation.**

**Pleas enjoy and review me if you say something sucks say how I could make it better to pleas.**

* * *

"How is our friend Lucy actually doing?" Hinako asks.

"I think she is doing great she has a strong will." Benio replies.

Then the door is slammed open and Chiziru runs to the two other members of the Zuka club.

"I have terrible news." She shouts, "Fairy Academy has to fuse with Ouran High."

Hinako looks surprised: "why is that so terrible I mean it's terrible for the students as Fairy Academy because they have to deal with that terrible host club now but that is their problem."

Benio is shocked and says: "But our fair maiden friend went to that school, Lucy is there."

The tree women look at each other and then they say in unison: "We have to save her."

* * *

**Sorry if it is short this chapter was to introduce you to the story and the Zuka Club was just a little idea if you have ideas for future chapters please tell them because I want this to be a story you al can enjoy .**


	2. Chapter 1 Wait What!

**okay here is the second chapter i know it isn't that long but i tried my best**

**and Gemini, Capricorn, Aries, Sagitaurius, Scorpio, Aquarius and Happy are the teachers**

* * *

Natsu was laughing at a joke headmaster Plue made but with the following words of the headmaster his smile disappeared. Lucy looked at Natsu he was the only one besides vice-headmaster Carla who understood headmaster Plue. "Natsu what is wrong?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy, she saw what he was going to do but was too late to stop him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUSE WHITH ANOTHER HIGE SCHOOL!" Natsu yelled at the headmaster and vice-headmaster. Everyone was surprised and couldn't believe it. The student council president, a red haired women, stepped forward and pulled Natsu away. "What do you mean?" she asked. "well the headmaster said another high school offered to fuse and since we don't have much money we had to accept." Carla said. Which school? the red haired student council president asked. "Ouran High School, and Erza can you please lower your voice you're yelling." Carla reply's. Erza bow her head full shame and apologies. Lucy was surprised, Ouran High School was the school her old classmates told was terrible. "starting after the weekend you will all go to Ouran they even offered to give us all jobs there and of course all the students need to wear an uniform which you can get by Gemini." Carla said it was her last announcement and they all were free to go. Lucy picked up her uniform and wanted to go to Lobelia High to tell the Zuka Club but at the gate she was stopped by Erza, "Lucy we are all going to the spa you wanna come with us?" she asked and of course Lucy said yes because she knew you shouldn't be going aigenst Erza and Lucy had looked in Wendy's eyes and then she couldn't say no anymore.

Inside school at that moment the teachers were surprised an asked Carla why they didn't know about it, Scorpio said he was fine with it and then Aquarius who wanted to say she wasn't couldn't say anything cause she wanted to be at Scorpio's side. Sagittarius wasn't bothered by it, Happy was aigenst it and Aries who always let others decide for her didn't say anything, Taurus was worried and Capricorn wondered if all the students could really stay at school, cause it was a rich school and not all the students were rich or had good maners

* * *

**enjoy and pleas review**


	3. Chapter 2 go to school

**okay guys, sorry it took so long to update but i am verry busy with school, i can't update to often becaus of that so yeah sorry for that.**

**i hope you enjoy and i don't own FT and OHSHC**

* * *

The Host club came together in their club room. "Why do we have this emergency meeting again?" Haruhi asked. She was surprised that nog Kyoke but Tamaki answered her question. "well starting Monday we fuse with another high school because that high school is popular so we can't afford it to just let them be so we will fuse. "Tamaki said, "Fusing with Fairy Academy is really helpful for us." Kyoke continued. "So we have to think of a new strategy for all the girls in that school." Tamaki told them.

Meanwhile Erza dragged Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Juvia and Levy along the whole weekend so they would be ready for Ouran High. The time flew whit the lessons in manners Virgo and Lucy gave them, the accessories the wanted to find to match their outfits and the other things they were doing. Lucy didn't had the time to tell her old classmates about the fuse and before she knew it it was Sunday evening and she was ready to sleep when she reminded herself of de message so she wrote a message and asked Virgo to bring it to Chiziru, then she felt asleep. She woke up and Virgo was there to help her in her dress and already made breakfast for her, cancer her family's own hairstylist was ready to do her hair and then she left to the spot Erza showed her yesterday were they would al gather and walk to school together, she was a bit early so she was waiting for the rest to arrive. Wendy came and she was really nervous she dressed wrong and was jumping up whit everything that was unusual, Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her so she could help her with fixing her dress so it was worn properly, when they looked up they saw Mirajane and Elfman coming their way and with the four of them they waited for the rest of the students of Fairy Academy. Erza cam next while she was lecturing Cana cause she didn't wear her dress the right way and she dragged along Gray and Natsu who they had found fighting but now acted as best friends, they greeted the four that were already waiting and together they waited for the others to arrive. It was 15 minutes to school and it was already 7.50 in the morning so they waited until 8 o'clock and then everyone was there so they all walked to school.

* * *

**well this was the thirth chapter, sorry if i mad some mistakes.**

**i don't know in which class i should place them so i hope you want to help whith that and i want to pair host club whith fairy girls so for that a poll is on my profile furthermore if you have ideas for the story pleas let me know. the coupels of that poll aren't oficial So you can pair Lucy whith Haruhi for example but then they end up knowing Haruhi her secret or somting like that. **

**but you can choose out of the following classes**

_**all in the same class**_

_**honey/Mori their class**_

_**Tamaki/Kyoke their class**_

_**Haruhi/Twins their class**_

**the characters who i will mention most and from who i need to know which class i should place them are**

_**Juvia**_

_**Mirajane**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Erza**_

_**Cana**_

_**Wendy**_

_**Levy**_

_**gray**_

_**Natsu**_

_**Elfman**_

_**Gajeel**_

**i know there are other people to in the ova but those will be the main characters, the others will i mention to some times (Lisanna is studing abroad)**

**and ideas are always great so don´t hestitate but make sure you have watchet the ova 2 of fairy tail first**


	4. Chapter 3 first lesson

**hi guys here you go a new chapter i will not make a chrismas special from this story unless you all really want that then i will see if i can make one.**

**pleas enjoy. and i should have said it earlier i don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran host club.**

* * *

The former students of Fairy Academy stood before the entrance of Ouran High school. they wanted to walk in but Erza stopped them and said:"Gray, Clothes." Gray gave a yelp and but his clothes back on then they walked to the school.

* * *

Haruhi was talking to the twins when she saw people she had never seen before she mentioned them and the twins looked at the people at the enterence they wanted to walk in when a beautifull women whit red hair said something to a boy whit dark hair who only weared pants, the boy yelped and put his blouse back on.

Haruhi walked towards the new pople cause she was told to give them a list in which class each of them was.

she looked and saw a matured girl whit long white hair so she gave it to her, who gave it to the red haired women.

* * *

Mirajane saw a cute boy walking towards them and he hold a list in his hands he wanted to give it to her but she gave it to their student council president Erza. who read it and told everyone in which class they were after that only Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Levy, Cana, Gajeel and herself were still there.

* * *

Haruhi was suprised that the red haired women was their leader and not the more matered looking women whit white hair as soon as she wanted to say somthing about it the red haired women started to speak and told everyone in which class they were so only 6 girls and 4 boys stood still around her then she spoke aigen:

"Mira, Cana and Gajeel you are in class 3-A."

the white haired women smiled and it was like she read Haruhis mind,

"I am Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira and that is Erza she was our student council president back at Fairy Academy." she said.

"I am haruni and nice to meet you." Haruhi answerd.

the twins came walking forewards.

"Hi," koaru said, "How are you doing."Hikaru continuid

"Fine" the red haired women named Erza answered whitout looking at them.

"We are Hikaru and Koaru were in class 1-A and this is our classemate Haruh."they both said in unison.

then Erza said: "Well then you are in the same class as Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gray." "CLOTHES!" the little girl whit dark bleu hair said to the dark haired boy.

"Does he strip ofthen?" Haruhi asked. "Yes he does." a cute blond haired girl aswered, "But that is Gray for you." she continued "My name is Lucy by the way." she said.

"In which class ar you Erza?" the little girl whit dark bleu hair asked.

"Well Wendy, I am in the same class as Juvia and Elfman class 2-A." she replied

al light bleu haired girl became furious "Love rival is whit Gray-sama in one class?" she shouted, "Dont worry Juvia," Wendy said. "I will keep a look on Lucy, promise." the light bleu haired women calmed down and said:"Thanks Wendy."

at that moment a bold guy whit white hair said: "That is a MAN, a MAN keeps an eye on their friends." "She clearly is a woman a beatifull little women if I say so." Tamaki said.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" the twins called.

at that moment the schoolbell rang and they needed to go to their lesson after Tamaki introduced himself and kyoke.

Erza told them they would lunch together.

* * *

Mirajane went to her class fulled whit exitement, a big boy and a smal boy acompanied her, Cana and Gajeel.

their first lesson was from sensei Happy and he had a hard time aigen so Mira helped him and then their lesson in the History of fish began.

* * *

Lucy, Wendy and Levy were talking while Gray and Natsu where looking everywhere cause they were never been to such big school. The boys who accompanied them, the twins and the boy named Haruhi, were looking at the girls the whole time from since they had introduced themselves. They came into their class and there was their sensei who entered short after the 8 of them, it was Capricorn.

* * *

meanwhile Erza, Juvia and Elfman were in their class to and they had sensei Scorpio their lesson was ongoing when Aries came inside whit a massage for Scorpio, there was something wrong whit Aquarius so Scorpio left and gave his lesson to Aries, Tamaki came forward and tried to charm Aries cause he thought she was cute. Poor Aries was terrified and didn't like it.

* * *

Tamaki was trying to charm his beautiful sensei but she didn't seemed like she liked it then he felt a hand on his shoulder and gulped there stood Erza and Elfman.

"You don't mind to go to your seat right?" Erza asked whit her sweetest smile.

"I do mind it that you two are interfering whit my business." Tamaki said.

"A MAN doesn't try to charm his teacher." Elfman said and dragged Tamaki to his seat.

"Pleas continue whit your lesson sensei Aries." Erza said.

Tamaki was forced to stay at his seat for the rest of the lesson no one hold him there but if a stare could kill he was dead, Erza her stare was the thing that kept him on his seat. She was scary but beautiful.

Then the bell rang it was time for the lunch break and Erza, Juvia and Elfman walked outside. but the boy who had anoyed Erza whit his flirting behaviour, Tamaki was his name was following them togheter whit a black haired boy whit glasses, Kyoke.

* * *

Erza, Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu and Gray went searching for each other so they could lunch toghether. They found each other and they were sitting together the boys who all accompanied them to their classes were sitting really close it was almost annoying. Taurus the new concierge came across and asked how they were doing and they all told their stories from how their lessons went.

* * *

the host club was telling eachother how it went as well and they agreed to invite them over to the host club after school, Tamaki begged Kyoke if he would ask Erza, Juvia and Elfman cause he wanted to live longer than only today Kyoke agreed and then lunch was over.

* * *

**well here you go.**

**sorry it took so long to update, i was really busy lately. the poll on my profile is still open so please vote.**

**what do you al think of this chapter? pleas review.**


	5. Chapter 4 host club

**Hey here is a new chapter enjoy.**

* * *

The girls didn't even know why they agreed to this but Erza had said that it was time to get to know the students of Ouran. After school they all stood before music room #3. They were complete so Erza opened the door, they stepped in and saw a magician school (a school for mages as in Harry Potter) and stood there completely surprised, they expected something weird but not this weird.

"Welcome." The Host club said in unison. Cana wasn't bothered cause she was drunk, Levy and Wendy and Lucy couldn't hide their surprise, Juvia and Erza could actually hide their surprised faces Juvia cause she thought about Gray and Erza Cause she was student council president and Mirajane was exited.

Tamaki stepped forward and asked them were they wanted to sit. Erza looked at honey and rushed over there cause he had cake Wendy followed cause Erza had told them to stay together, so Wendy and Erza were at the table of Honey and Mori. Cana was guided to the table of the twins by the twins and Levy followed her. Juvia and Lucy were taken to a table by Tamaki and Haruhi. And Mira started talking whit Kyoke cause she could handle herself.

"So how are you doing Cana?" the twins asked.

"I-I am fine-e-e *hic*." Cana told them while she was drunk.

"You shouldn't drink that much Cana!" Levy said.

"Is she often drunk?" the twins asked.

"Yes she is." Levy said.

They were talking about a lot of stuff after that.

"Which is your favorite flavor Erza?" Honey asked.

"strawberry cheesecake." Erza said while eating her cake.

"Mine to!" Honey said.

And so were Honey and Erza Talking about cake.

"So you are the manager?" Mira asked Kyoke.

"Yes." Kyoke replied

"You don't use a lot of words that you don't need?"

"Most of the time I don't."

And so was Mira asking Kyoke a lot more questions.

"So what was your life like before you two were going to Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"Well it was always a chaos at Fairy Academy but it was amazing." Lucy said

"What about you lovely princess?" Tamaki asked Juvia.

"Juvia loves Gray not you." She replied quick cause she thought he wanted a relation whit her.

Tamaki was surprised at that response but Haruhi continued their chat and they talked a lot whit each other to.

At Lobelia

"We can't let our friend be at Ouran she is our friend so we have to protect her." Benio said.

"We can go see how she is doing right now." Chiziru said as an idea.

The others agreed and they were off to Ouran.

At Ouran they saw there 5 boys.

"what the heck is taking them so long." A boy whit pink hair shouted.

"Oi, flame brain calm down." A boy whit dark hair said.

"Excuse me." Hinako said. "what are you doing here after school?" she asked it a whit haired bold man.

"We are waiting for my sister and her friends who were invited to go to a host club or something but we didn't wanted to go." He said

"You guys are not from around here right?" Chiziru said.

"No we are former students of Fairy Academy." A guy whit metal in his face and black hair said.

"Are you guys waiting for Lucy to maybe?" Hinako asked in excitement.

"Yes how do you now her?" the boy whit pink hair asked.

"she was on our school before she transferred to Fairy Academy." Benio told them.

They were all wondering what took them so long when a voice said: "Chiziru, Benio, Hinako!" and a blonde girl hugged the 3 students of Lobelia.

"Luce what took you so long?" The pink haired boy asked.

"well they just kept talking about a lot of stuff and we couldn't get away but we are now here." A little girl whit dark blue hair said.

"but how did you tree get here?" Lucy asked Benio.

"we got worried so we came to check up on you." Benio replied.

"those are my friends of Fairy academy by the way." Lucy said

"this is Natsu,"Lucy said while introducing the pink haired boy.

"this is Gray," she said while pointing at the dark haired boy.

"this is Gajeel," Lucy told them pointing at the guy whit the metal in his face and black hair.

"this is Elfman," Lucy told them pointing at a bold guy whit white hair.

"this is Wendy." she said introducing the girl whit the dark blue hair

"I am Erza." A red haired girl said.

Then all the others were introduced to and together they were walking to Lucy's home where they told the guys and the girls from Lobelia what happened, they laughed all a lot when Levy told them how the twins were trying to flirt whit Cana and when Lucy told them Tamaki's hopeless flirting whit Juvia.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed but I am a little out of ideas for this story so I need your help also I will not update this story until I have an idea for the next chapter so here you can help whit ideas cause I don't have any.**

**I will continue whit my other story and as soon as I have ideas aigen I will write an new chapter of this to**

**So pleas review to.**


	6. Chapter 5 indebted

**Hey Sweeties,**

**Sorry guys I haven't updated this story in forever, so even a short chapter hope you like it and I decided I won't make it an adventure story just a little fluff nothing to matured of course.**

* * *

The host club was surprised, how could those girls resist them?

"You mean you don't get it? The way to get them to like you?" a voice spoke while a platform with a girl on it rose from under the ground.

"What is so funny Renge-kun?" Honey asked.

"You don't get that you need the boys they hang out with to join you, they will get them here again and again. And they have already a type." She said while pulling a whiteboard out of nowhere, on it where the photos of all of the boys, she pointed at the pink haired.

"We have the hot headed romantic, who loves to play pranks on people but his heart burns for only one person." She explained.

"The ice cold cutie, he looks so cute and always argues with a hothead and he would do everything to protect the one he loves." She explained while pointing at the dark haired boy.

"The body builder, not the smartest but will protect his loved ones from every harm and will charm every girl with his incredible muscles." She sighed pointing at the white haired guy.

"And last but not least the rebel who doesn't listen to anyone, with his wild attitude and cold behavior he can get every women her heart." She explained and showed the picture of the piercing guy.

"Yes that could work, we would force the girls to come here to visit their friends." Kyoke said.

"Okay, operation capture the boys start now." Tamaki said.

"Hai my lord." The twins said and started making a plan.

Mori watched them.

"Takashi do you think this will work?" Honey asked him.

"No, they will never join cause they want to and even if you manage to indebt them you have the Heartfilia's who will pay their dept." Haruhi said instead of Mori.

"Wow, you know a lot Haru-chan." Honey told the girl.

"I do happen to know a little bit, that is because my mom once had a case against the Heartfilia's and she told me all about it." She replied.

"Okay we indebt them by being rude to our hosts and then they have to pay it off by working here cause there is no money to heal a hurt heart." Kyoke said.

"Hai, we will make them angry at us tomorrow." The twins said.

_The next day lunch time_

"I don't get those boys, they are trying to annoy us they don't do anything else." A furious Gajeel said.

"Don't be so mean Gajeel." Erza stated.

Then Haruhi bumped to Gajeel his back.

"What are you guys doing, don't you have something better to do than being annoying idiots?" Gajeel said.

"Don't be so mean to our members I am afraid you hurt our friend Haruhi to much so now you have to work so he won't get sick because of your insults and the work and your friends didn't do anything to stop you so they must come as well except the girls cause they paid of their debt with being cute." Tamaki said.

"Do it boys it is the truth." Mira said.

"We will come visit you gray- sama." Juvia said.

* * *

**Done with this short chapter, sorry again for not updating,**

**At least I am back with this story.**

**So the host club has indebted the fairies, how will they do it as hosts? **

**Well thanks for reading and till next time!**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	7. Chapter 6 sorry!

**Sorry sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry**

**I didn't forget, honest but here is an chapter.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Sorry**

**I don't own the anime/manga this is about!**

* * *

The host club was waiting for the new members,

"why aren't they here yet?" Tamaki said.

Then the door was kicked open,

"Let's do this, I am all fired up!" someone shouted.

"Flame brain you almost destroyed the door." Another voice yelled.

"So what got a problem with it droopy eyes?" the first voice shouted.

"Ghee, you guys sure are noisy." A third voice said.

"What did you say?!" the first and the second voice called out at the same time.

"Fighting is manly!" the last person of the four guys who walked in said.

"They sure are noisy right Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Are you asking for a fight?" the pink haired hothead said while running towards Honey.

Honey just stood there and Elfman grabbed Natsu to hold him from punching Honey.

"You guys are late." Kyoke said while pushing up his glasses.

After some chating the host club opened.

Gray had already a few girls at his table,

"Gray-san, what is your favorite color?" one of the girls asked.

"my favorite color is the color of ice like the ice on a lake in the winter." He answered.

"what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" another girl asked and so Gray got more questions.

The girls around Natsu were staring in awe,

"that is a lot hot sause Natsu-san." A girl said.

"really I like it hot." He replied.

No girl had chosen Gajeel yet so the twins invited him over to their table.

And Elfman was showing of his strength by lifting a chouch with girls on it.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I am so sorry, I know it is late, I know it has been long since I updated this story but I didn't forget, I am not sure how to continue the story**

**If you have ideas, please help me, you may even write a little bit of a chapter and PM it or sent it to me on DeviantArt.**

**But what do you think? **

**Please leave a review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	8. Chapter 7 Xmas part 1

**Hi Sweeties,**

** finaly an other chapter, sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy! And please leave a review.**

* * *

The girls were waiting outside the school while the boys were beeing busy at the host club, they were waiting at the school entrance.

The snow started falling.

"Look how pretty!" Wendy said while watching the snow.

Mira started humming let it snow while we all watched the snow fall.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Cana asked us.

"Well we my dad want that I host a Christmas gala at my place, and I could really use your help guys." Lucy said.

"I would love to help you Lucy." Mirajane said.

"Thanks Mira, you are so sweet." Lucy replied.

"I hope I could help out as well." Wendy said.

"Juvia will help out too." Juvia told us.

"Me three." Cana said.

"Oh count me in" Levy cheered.

"I think that decides it, we will help Lucy with her gala." Erza explained.

Meanwhile the host club just ended.

And a group of people watched the girls talk.

"my, my, you girls sure are pretty, going to a rich school and all, you must think you are a big deal huh." A voice said, it belonged to a light blue-green haired man.

"Orga, you might offend them, that would be bad." A guy with feathers on his head said.

"May I introduce myself ladies, I am Rufus." The same guy said.

"Cut the crap, can't you see they were from Fairy Academy?" and annoyed blonde said.

The insults continued for a while, and the girls just neglected it until the one girl with the dark hair grabbed Wendy.

"My you must think you are so cute, don't you." She said

"N-n-no, and you are hurting me, could you please stop?" Wendy whispered.

"Oh, you think you can tell me what to do little brat?" the girl replied.

Wendy screamed when the girl hurt her even more. The guys were just laughing and the blonde guy walked up to the girls.

The dark haired guy looked up when he felt a murderous aura from behind him, the place where the girls stood.

With the host club.

The guys were walking up to the school entrance, the girls had walked to a spot to the side of the street next to the gate.

When the guys were about to turn the corner, the twins first walked to it and then turned and ran back to the host club.

"They are assaulted by guys and a girl, one of them hurts that cute small blue haired girl, and a blonde guy walks up to that Heartfilia girl.

The guys got ready to save the girls but then they felt a murderous aura.

"What is that?" Haruhi asked.

Gray and Natsu were shivering, "E-E-Erza, she is m-mad." They stuttered. And Gajeel looked a little disturbed at that news

You could hear another scream, it was Lucy, the blonde guy had kicked her legs beneath her and she had fallen on the ground now he held her down with his shoe.

"Levy, can you hold my glasses please?" Erza asked.

Levy nodded and held Erza her glasses, in a instance Erza switched to a short black dress and she pulled an Iron sword out between her breasts.

"Now you have gone too far!" Erza screamed and walked up to the girl that held Wendy.

"So what, think you can stop me? I am Minerva." The girl said.

And then a second dangerous aura could be felt, Elfman started to shiver.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Gajeel asked him.

"It's been so long since I felt this….. the she-demon has returned." He stated looking really scared.

"Now you have done it, I tried to stay calm. But she is like a little sister to me, and you hurt her. I will make you pay." A dangerous voice said, it seemed to the blonde that held Lucy.

"Nee-san is angry…" Elfman mumbled.

The host club looked in awe when Erza and Mira attacked the Saber people, and Honey and Mori who were about to interfere stopped.

"They seem to be able to defend themselves." Haruhi said.

Then the Sabers backed away slowly. And once far enough away they ran.

"Wow…. They are scary." The twins said in unison.

"Wendy, Lucy are you two alright?" Mira asked and Erza took her glasses from Levy who had helped Lucy on her feet.

"You two did a good deal on them!" Cana smirked.

"It has been a long time since I saw you like that Mira." Erza said.

Then Juvia spoke. "Gray-sama why are you spying on us?"

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman walked up to them from their hiding place.

"Well I rather stay alive a bit longer and not so long ago Erza and Mira looked like they were going to kill someone." Gray confessed.

Then all the former fairies walked away, the host club was still hiding untill they were out of sight.

The boys who were exaust from entertaining girls walked to their homes and the girls told them they had to do something before they would come home.

The girls were planning the Gala.

"Lucy-san, can we have all sorts of pretty decorations?" Wendy asked.

"That is a great idea Wendy!" Mira exclaimed and Lucy nodded.

"Virgo, can you look for decorations with Wendy and Mira?" Lucy called to Virgo.

"Yes of course Hime-sama." She replied.

"Wait! I'm going with you guys!" Cana said.

Lucy looked around, Erza, Juvia and Levy were left.

"So what kind of food should we serve?" Lucy asked them.

"Well maybe some sweet cupcakes with Xmas threes on them?" Levy said.

"And of course we must have cake." Erza stated.

"Juvia and Erza-san can go choose the food, then Lucy-san and Levy-san can design the invetations." Juvia said.

"That is a great idea Juvia!" Lucy told her.

And so Levy and Lucy were left alone.

They worked hard and finished a beautifull design for the invetations.

* * *

**So done, I will try to upload part two as soon as posible, I can't promise when that will be.**

**This is kind off a Xmas special hope you guys liked it.**

**Also the host club sees Erza and Mira angry, they are scary!**

**But anywayz untill next time!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	9. Chapter 8 Xmas part 2

**Hi Sweeties,**

**An other update, Yay!**

**I don't know about the country you guys live in but here it is de second day of Xmas**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and the development.**

**I dont own the caracters in this story or the anime/manga they are from**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The host club was in the clubroom when the door opened.

"Welcome." The hosts said.

In the door stood a pink haired girl in a maid costume.

"Who is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but my Princess want you all to attend her gala." She said and handed Kyoke 12 envelopes.

"Thank you." Kyoke said while pushing up his glasses.

"Who are you, beautiful lady?" Tamaki asked her.

"Virgo, why did you come here?" Natsu asked, he had just noticed her because he was in an argument with Gray.

"I am Virgo, I serve Hime-sama." Virgo said.

"Kyoke-san, let me see the invitations, pretty please?" Honey asked pleading.

Honey got an invitation in his hands. "Takashi, will you read it for me?" He asked.

"So why did Luce sent you Virgo?" Natsu asked her.

"Luce?" Tamaki said questioning.

"Yeah, ash-for-brains calls Lucy Luce." Gray answered.

"Hereby the receiver of this invitation is requested to attend the Heartfilia Christmas gala. You can only gain entrance when you show this invitation. Dress code: man in suit woman in dresses. This Gala is organized by Lady Lucy Heartfilia and her friends." Mori finished reading the invitation.

"Can we go? Can we go? Pretty please Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Okay we will go!" Tamaki said enthousiastic.

The time passed really quick and on the evening of he Gala, the whole host club stood before the Heartfilia place, Renge was with them as well, she was the only one in a dress, it was a long green dress witch started out white and faded to dark green but with all kinds of green between it.

"Their place is more like a castle, it is huge!" The twins said

They entered and were about to walk through the doors when they were halted by a butler, "I am Capricorn, may I see your invetations?" He asked.

They showed their invetations and walked to a big ballroom.

They saw tables filled with Xmas cupcakes and all kinds of cake, and pretty decorations hung everywhere.

"Wow, it looks really nice." Haruhi said.

"Thank you, and so nice to see that you could make it." Mira told them as she stood right next to the entrance door.

"Mira, what is taking you so long? Oh hi guys." Lucy said as she walked up to Mira.

Then Honey spotted three familiar girls.

"Takashi, aren"t they from Lobelia?" Honey asked Mori.

"Why are they here?" Tamaki wondered.

"Oh, where are my manners, Girls!" Lucy called out and the tree from Lobelia walked up to her.

"This is the host club, host club these are my friends and former classmates." Lucy introduced them.

"My dear Lucy, we have already met the host club, but I haven't met you beautiful girl.." Benio told Lucy while kissing Renge her hand swiftly.

"You are lucky, at Lobelia they would kill to have Benio kiss their hand." Lucy wisphered to Renge.

The host club walked further led by Lucy and Mira and the Zuka club followed, but Kyoke held Benio back a little.

"Thanks for keeping it a secret." He said.

"We had no other choice, since our school uses products and service provided by your families." Benio replied.

Kyoke just let a small smile pass his lips, pushed his glasses up and walked to the host club.

Benio walked to her club as well.

A little time later

Elfman was walking around when he bumped into Renge,

"Sorry my bad." He said.

"Don't worry about it Elfman." she replied.

Then they heard a cough, they looked up and saw Cana, she looked to something above them.

They both looked up at the same time and started blushing,

You could see Mira had helped decorating, because Elfman and Renge bumped into each other right under a misletoe.

Cana smiled and walked away, on her way she touched Mira and pointed to the misletoe.

Elfman was fiercly blushing and Renge had decided to follow traditions and while blushing she placed a quick kiss on Elfman hiss cheek.

Of course that was the exact moment mira saw them, she was speechless so Cana grabbed her phone and snaped a picture.

"Th-thanks Cana, my little brother looks so cute this way. I ship ElfRe." She squeeled the last part of that sentence.

Nobody seemed to have noticed it exept Cana and Mira.

Meanwhile Juvia tried to get Gray and her under a misletoe and it didn't work but the devil twins saw how much Gray didn't want to be under a misletoe with Juvia so they decided to help the poor girl.

And so the evening passed, Lucy had to be all formal and sweet, she opened the dance with her dad, then she danced with a few more people even Benio and Haruhi were her dance partners and Tamaki tried to dance with her too and he sucseeded.

But that only happened when he snatched her away from Natsu who couldn't dance. And she was rescued quick after that by Honey who wanted to dance with Lucy.

At the end of the night, the last song people were dancing.

Juvia had finaly managed to get Gray under a misletoe and now they were dancing.

The twins were hanging around Cana talking.

Mira accepted an offer from Kyoke to dance.

Wendy was dancing with Honey and Erza and Mori were watching over them.

Levy was talking with Lucy about books, and after a little while Haruhi joined the conversation.

Gajeel was trying to win an eating contest with Natsu.

Tamaki was dancing with Renge.

Elfman was watching the dancefloor and tried to judge who would win the eating contest, but his eyes always seemed to land on a redhead who was dancing, he could still feel her lips on his cheek.

After the party ended everyone got home exept for the ones who orgenized the party they held a sleepover.

Lucy and the girls stayed up a long time talking about the party.

"So did you guys see? Mira and I sure did." Cana said.

"What?" Lucy and Levy said.

"Nothing really, just my new couple." Mira told them.

"Who are it this time?" Levy sighed, they were used to the matchmaking of Mira.

"Elfman and that redhead from the host club met each other under a misletoe." Cana said.

"What! Elfman and Renge?!" Erza shouted, she looked up from her cake suprised. "Shh, Erza." Lucy told her, Wendy was sleeping on Lucy her lap

Even Juvia who was still remembering Gray looked up and everyone gazed in suprise.

After telling as much of the story as Cana knew they all got pretty sleepy and decided to go to bed.

* * *

**so part two and some suprising development.**

**Not really for me though, I already know whi I will ship in this story.**

**Please leave a review and Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	10. apologie

hey readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while.

I thought I should let you know why,

life is really hard on me right now, school gives me tons of homework and my school is a school where students from diffrent niveau come together, and I had found myself a group of friends who are just as crazy as I am and just accept me for who I am, but they don't do pre-university as I do, and this year is their last year at school, after that they will leave, and I have to stay for two more years at school, while my friends graduate.

also I am training hard for my sport and don't have much inspiration and I don't really feel like writing at this moment.

I will keep updating Friends4ever, and would like to focus on that story, I will update the others when I have time.

and don't forget I AM NOT ABANDONING my other stories, I don't do that kind of stuff.

also I have instagram now! meet shineloves2draw because I draw a lot and love to draw you might see a lot of drawings.

follow my instagram to keep up with how I am doing.

and now for the readers of Friends4ever, I will post a new chapter when I recieve 3 reviews on last chapter (need only one more) so look foreward to it.

and I have those little ideas for in my stories but I haven't been able to put them in the right order.

sorry for not writing enough I have a life and not so much time to write, and I might be watching to much anime.

Lots of Love

Yuki


End file.
